de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hoofdstuk 109
Ik uit me elke dag, spreek elke dag, en openbaar elke dag mijn grootse tekenen en wonderen. Dit is alles het werk van mijn Geest. In de ogen van de mensen ben ik slechts een mens, maar het is juist door deze mens dat ik mijn grote kracht, mijn alles openbaar. Omdat mensen de mens die ik ben negeren en mijn handelingen negeren, denken ze dat deze dingen door mensen worden verricht. Waarom vraag je je niet af: kunnen mensen doen wat ik volbreng? Zo goed kennen de mensen mij echter niet, zij bevatten mijn woorden niet en begrijpen mijn daden niet. Slechte, verdorven mensen! Wanneer zal ik jou opslokken? Wanneer zal ik je begraven in de poel van zwavel en vuur? Hoe vaak ben ik niet uit jullie groep verdreven, hoe vaak hebben mensen mij beledigd, belachelijk gemaakt en belasterd, hoe vaak hebben mensen mij openlijk veroordeeld en getrotseerd? Blinde mensen! Weten jullie niet dat jullie in mijn handen slechts een handvol slijk zijn? Weten jullie niet dat jullie een voorwerp van mijn schepping bent? Thans ontbrandt mijn toorn, waartegen niemand zich kan verdedigen. Ze kunnen slechts herhaaldelijk om genade smeken. Maar omdat mijn werk zover gevorderd is, kan niemand het veranderen. Wie geschapen is, moet tot slijk terugkeren. Het is niet dat ik onrechtvaardig ben, maar dat jullie te verdorven zijn, te ongetemd, en het is omdat jullie door Satan bemachtigd en zijn werktuigen geworden zijn. Ik ben de heilige God Zelf, ik kan niet bezoedeld worden en ik kan geen onreine tempel bezitten. Van nu af aan zal mijn woedende razernij (erger dan toorn) over alle naties en volken uitgestort worden, en zal ik al het gespuis tuchtigen, dat van mij afkomstig is maar mij niet kent. Ik haat mensen tot het uiterste en zal geen genade meer hebben, maar al mijn vervloekingen doen neerregenen. Er zal absoluut geen compassie en liefde meer zijn, alles zal tot niets verbrand worden, en alleen mijn koninkrijk zal overblijven, zodat mijn volk mij zal prijzen in mijn huis, mij eer zal betonen en mij voor altijd zal toejuichen (hetgeen de rol is van mijn volk). Mijn hand zal officieel zowel diegenen binnen en buiten mijn huis tuchtigen. Geen boosdoeners zullen aan mijn greep en oordeel kunnen ontsnappen. Eenieder moet deze beproeving ondergaan en mij aanbidden. Dit is mijn majesteit en het is daarenboven een bestuurlijk decreet dat ik aan boosdoeners verkondig. Niemand kan een ander redden. Ze kunnen alleen aandacht schenken aan zichzelf, maar wat ze ook doen, ze zullen niet kunnen ontsnappen aan mijn hand van tuchtiging. De reden dat mijn bestuurlijke decreten streng genoemd worden is hier ontsluierd. Dit is een feit dat iedereen met eigen ogen kan waarnemen. Wanneer ik kwaad begin te worden, zullen alle demonen, groot en klein, halsoverkop op de vlucht slaan, diep bevreesd dat mijn hand hen ten dood zal brengen. Niemand kan echter aan mijn hand ontsnappen. Ik bezit alle martelwerktuigen, mijn hand beheerst alles, alles is in mijn greep en niemand kan zich vrijvechten. Dit is mijn wijsheid. Toen ik in het mensenrijk aankwam, had ik allerlei voorbereidingen getroffen en een basis gelegd om mijn werk onder de mensen te beginnen (ik ben immers de wijze God die handelt in overeenkomst met wat wel en niet gedaan dient te worden). Nadat alles naar behoren was geregeld, werd ik vlees en kwam ik tot het mensenrijk, maar niemand herkende mij. Alle zonen der opstand, behalve die ik heb verlicht, tarten mij, vernederen mij, en laten mij links liggen. Uiteindelijk zal ik ze echter welgemanierd en onderdanig maken. Hoewel het de mensen voorkomt alsof ik niet veel doe, is mijn grootse werk al voltooid. (Mensen gehoorzamen allemaal volledig de mens die ik zowel in woord als in hart ben – hetgeen een teken is.) Vandaag verrijs ik en tuchtig ik allerlei kwade geesten die mij tarten. Ongeacht hoe lang ze mij zijn gevolgd, moeten zij mijn zijde verlaten. Ik wil niemand hebben die tegen mij is (dat zijn degenen die gebrek hebben aan geestelijk inzicht, degenen die tijdelijk door kwade geesten bezeten zijn, en degenen die mij niet kennen). Van hen wil ik er geen enkele hebben! Allen zullen worden verwijderd en tot zonen van verderf worden! Nadat zij mij vandaag gediend hebben, moeten zij allemaal vertrekken! Blijf niet in mijn huis, wees niet schaamteloos en wees geen profiteur. Degenen die tot Satan behoren zijn allemaal zonen des duivels die voor immer zullen omkomen. Allen die mij tarten, zullen stilletjes mijn zijde verlaten, zodat het tempo van mijn werk minder gehinderd, zonder verdere verstoring, voortgaat. Alle dingen zullen op mijn bevel gedaan worden, zonder hindernissen en eventuele tegenwerking. Alles zal voor mijn blik zwichten en door mijn vuur vernietigd worden. Dit betoont mijn almacht, mijn volmaakte wijsheid (hetgeen in mijn eerstgeboren zonen is verwezenlijkt). Dit zal mijn naam nog meer verheerlijken en mij meer eer brengen. Door wat ik doe en door de toon van mijn stem, zien jullie allemaal dat ik het werk in mijn huis volledig heb voltooid en ik mij tot de heidense volkeren ben gaan wenden. Ik begin daar met mijn werk en voer de volgende stap van mijn werk uit. De meeste van mijn woorden komen niet overeen met jullie opvattingen, maar ga niet heen, mijn zonen. Dat het niet met menselijke opvattingen overeenkomt wil niet zeggen dat het mijn stem niet is. Juist hiermee kan aangetoond worden dat het mijn stem wel is. Als het op menselijke opvattingen was afgestemd, zou dat het werk van kwade geesten zijn. In mijn woorden moet je dus meer werk steken, doe wat ik doe, en houd van de dingen waar ik van houd. Dit laatste tijdperk is ook het tijdperk waarin alle rampen zich opnieuw voordoen, en bovendien het tijdperk waarin ik al mijn gezindheden onthul. Wanneer mijn heilige trompetten allemaal beginnen te schetteren, zullen de mensen waarlijk bang zijn. Dan zal niemand kwaad durven doen; men zal zich daarentegen voor mij ter aarde werpen en mijn wijsheid en mijn almacht waarderen. Ik ben tenslotte de wijze God Zelf! Wie kan mij weerleggen? En wie durft er tegen mij in opstand te komen? Wie durft mijn wijsheid niet te erkennen? Wie durft mijn almacht niet te herkennen? Wanneer mijn Geest overal goed werk verricht, kennen alle mensen mijn almacht, maar mijn doel is nog niet bereikt. Ik wil dat mensen mijn almacht zien vanwege mijn toorn, dat ze mijn wijsheid zien en de glorie van mijn persoon. (Dit wordt allemaal, foutloos weerspiegeld in de eerstgeboren zonen. Behalve hen kan niemand deel uitmaken van mijn persoon; dit is door mij voorgeschreven). Er zijn in mijn huis eindeloze geheimenissen die mensen niet kunnen doorgronden. Als ik spreek, zeggen de mensen dat ik te genadeloos ben; ze zeggen ze dat zovele mensen mij al tot op zekere hoogte liefhebben. Maar waarom zeg ik dat zij de telgen zijn van de grote rode draak? En waarom zal ik ze één voor één achterlaten? Is het niet beter om meer mensen in mijn huis te hebben? Maar ik handel nog steeds zo. Er kan er niet één meer of minder zijn dan het aantal dat ik tevoren had bepaald. (Dit is mijn bestuurlijk decreet en kan niet alleen niet door mensen worden veranderd, maar zelfs ik zelf kan het niet veranderen, omdat ik niet voor Satan kan zwichten. Dit is genoeg om mijn wijsheid en mijn majesteit te laten zien. Ik ben de enige God Zelf. Het is alleen het geval dat mensen voor mij neerbuigen, ik zwicht niet voor mensen.) Dit is precies het punt dat Satan het meest vernedert. De mensen die ik heb uitgekozen zijn allemaal nederig, onderdanig, gehoorzaam en eerlijk, en zij kunnen mij met nederigheid en onopvallendheid dienen. (Satan wenste dit te gebruiken om mij te vernederen, maar ik vocht terug.) Mijn gezindheid kan aan deze mensen worden afgemeten. Wanneer ik na overwinning van de strijd teruggekeerd ben, zal ik mijn eerstgeboren zonen zalven als koningen in mijn koninkrijk, en pas dan zal ga ik gaan rusten, omdat mijn eerstgeboren zonen naast mij koningen zullen zijn. Mijn eerstgeboren zonen vertegenwoordigen mij, en zij verwoorden mij. In hun nederige en onopvallende dienst gehoorzamen zij mij, in hun eerlijkheid voeren zij mijn woorden uit, in hun eerlijkheid zeggen zij wat ik zeg, en in hun nederigheid brengen zij eer aan mijn naam (zonder brutaliteit of wreedheid, maar met majesteit en toorn). Mijn eerstgeboren zonen, het is tijd om over de universum wereld te oordelen! Ik begunstig jullie met zegens, ik schenk jullie gezag, en ik beloon jullie met zegeningen! Alles is al volbracht, en het wordt allemaal door jullie beheerst, door jullie geregeld, omdat ik jullie vader ben, ik ben jullie sterke toren, ik ben jullie toevlucht, ik ben jullie verdediging, en daarenboven ben ik jullie Almachtige, ik ben jullie alles. Alles ligt in mijn handen en alles is ook in jullie handen. Niet alleen vandaag, maar ook gisteren en zelfs morgen! Is dat het niet waard gevierd te worden? Is dat geen vreugdebetoon van jullie waard? Accepteer allemaal van mij het deel dat jullie toekomt! Ik geef jullie mijn alles, en ik bewaar geen enkel stuk, omdat al mijn eigendommen van jullie zijn en mijn rijkdom bij jullie is. Dit is de reden waarom ik “heel goed” zei nadat ik jullie had geschapen. Weten jullie wie er bepaalt wat jullie vandaag doen, denken en zeggen – en waar alles wat jullie doen voor is? Ik vraag jullie, hoe wonen jullie het trouwfeest van het Lam bij? Is het vandaag? Of is het in de toekomst? Wat is het bruiloftsfeest van het Lam? Jullie weten het niet, hè? Dan zal ik het jullie uitleggen: Toen ik in het mensenrijk aankwam, had ik allerlei soorten mensen, zaken en dingen geregeld om de mens die ik nu ben te dienen. Nu alles is voltooid, werp ik de dienstdoeners terzijde. Wat heeft dit te maken met het huwelijksfeest? Wanneer deze mensen mij dienen, dat wil zeggen, wanneer ik tot het Lam gemaakt ben, proef ik de smaak van het huwelijksfeest. Dat wil zeggen, alle pijn die ik heb geleden, alle dingen die ik heb gedaan, alles wat ik heb gezegd, iedereen die ik ben tegengekomen en alles wat ik in mijn tijd onder de mensheid heb gedaan, was het huwelijksfeest. Nadat de mens die ik ben gezalfd was, volgden jullie mij (in deze tijd was ik het Lam), dus onder mijn leiderschap hebben jullie allerlei dingen ervaren als pijn, rampspoed, verlatenheid, belastering door de wereld, door familie achtergelaten worden en jullie leven onder mijn zegen. Dit behoort allemaal tot het huwelijksfeest van het Lam. Ik gebruik het huwelijksfeest omdat het enige waartoe ik jullie aanspoor is om jullie te winnen. Dit maakt allemaal deel uit van het feest. In de toekomst, je zou ook vandaag kunnen zeggen, behoort alles wat jullie verheugt, alles wat jullie winnen, en de koninklijke macht die jullie met mij delen, tot het feest. Mijn liefde komt tot allen die van mij houden. Zij die ik liefheb zullen tot in eeuwigheid blijven. Zij zullen nooit verwijderd worden en zullen voor eeuwig in mijn liefde verblijven. Het is voor immer! Categorie:Boeken